Christian and Ana Grey: Our Life
by britneylynn2005
Summary: This is my story of Christian and Ana Grey. They have been married almost 7 years now. Teddy Grey and Phoebe Grey are growing up fast. Ana and Christian are wanting another baby and they are getting ready to start trying. I will have Flash backs in their lives from when they were Dating, To when they weren't together for those days, When they got back together and More.


Chapter 1:

CPOV

"Ana I won't be home again until late tonight. I was hoping that I would be home to help you put Teddy and Phoebe to bed tonight. Baby, I am really sorry. I know I have been working late for the last 3 weeks, and not coming home until well have the kids have went to bed, and I haven't been there to help you and read them their bed time stories. I will make it up to you somehow to you, Phoebe and Teddy once I get this new Company fixed, in order, and up and running again since Mr. Larkins didn't know what he was doing and let it crumble." I haven't been getting home until almost midnight for the last three weeks, since Jerry Larkins let his nephew Ben Larkins take over the company he built which he let crumble and went to hell. Ben didn't know what he was doing, and was on the forge over going Bankrupt and not to mention most of the employees was getting ready to quit. But my beautiful wife was understanding, I needed to save this company and help these employees.

Ana and I have been married almost 7 7th wedding anniversary is tomorrow, but since tomorrow is Thursday and both Ana and I have to work, we will just be going out to dinner. But I have a surprise for my wife that she doesn't know about. On Friday my parents are going to be coming to the house around 7:00 Friday night and taking the kids, and will be keep them until Tuesday evening. Because, I am taking my beautiful wife away for the weekend and we won't be back until late Monday night. It has been a while since either myself or Ana have went away just the two of us. We love our kids, but we sometimes I want alone time with my wonderful and beautiful wife. Teddy is 6 years old now but is going to be turning 7 years old soon. And Phoebe is 5 years old. I can't believe how fast they grow sometimes. Phoebe Grace Grey is my little princess and she has me wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. She looks so much like her mommy it is unreal, but she has my gray eyes but when your in the light you can see specks of blue in her eyes. Theodore Raymond Grey is my mini me, but has his mothers lovely, amazing baby blue eyes. He is such a mommy's boy, but Teddy is now at that stage where he wants to do things with me. Ana starts taking and brings me out of my thinking and thoughts.

"Christian its fine, I really do understand. You have a company to run. You are a CEO of a Multi-Billion dollar company. It can't run itself even though you have Roz, you have to be there to honey. Just do me one small favor when you do get home tonight please Christian?"

"What is that baby?"

"Make sure you are naked, cause I need you Christian. So, you better not make it too late or I will be taking care of my problem without you. I love you, and will see you when you get home." Then my sexy and horny wife hangs up on me. Ana and I talked about having another baby. She wanted to wait until Phoebe was at least 5 years old. We started trying for another baby a few months ago, but we haven't been really trying that hard because of our jobs. Be time Ana and I get home, we have dinner as a family, we spend time with the kids, then we get them bathed and ready for bed, read to them and after everything is said done, both me and Ana are wore out ourselves. I can count on one hand how many times me and my wife have been intimate. But now that Ana decided two weeks ago that she wants to slow down some, so she can with Teddy and Phoebe and any new babies that we may have in our future. So as of right now, she only works three days a week. She goes into her office Mondays, Fridays and she works in her office at home on Wednesdays. I am proud of my wife, she has done so much with Grey Publishing in the last six years. I come back out of my thoughts of the ding of my cell phone, I see that its my wife that has sent me a text message. But before I open the text, I see the time says that it is already 9:37pm. I start gathering all my things and papers and put them in my briefcase, then I shut down my laptop and put in my Laptop case, that my amazing wife and wonderful kids has gotten me for Father's Day last year. Ana had it specially made for me, it has both Teddy's and Phoebe's handprints with PGG in Phoebe's handprint and TRG in Teddy's handprint. I loved it when I got it and saw it.

When I get home; the home I never knew I would owe, to coming to every night after working with an amazing, beautiful and sexy wife, and my two wonderful, smart children. Children that I never thought I would want because I didn't believe or think I would be able to be a great father. But my wife has showed me time and time again, and helped me along the way to be a better family and husband. Anyway, its 10:43 when I finally get home, I walk in my front door, and lock the door and reset the alarm. I put both of briefcase and Laptop bag in my home office. Then I head to mine and Ana's bedroom. She is sitting up and leaning back against the head board of our bed, reading a something on her laptop. When she finally notices me and that I am watching and staring at her. She smiles that smile of hers that I love so much, she closes her laptop and sets it on her bedside table. "I thought I had asked you for a really small favor? Does be naked not ring any bells in the sexy head of yours?" My sexy goddess of a wife move the sheet away from her amazing body and stands up; and she does stand up, my mouth is wide open and my eyes are looking her sexy body up and down, then back up because my sexy Ana is standing about a foot in front of me in nothing but her birthday suit. "Well are you going to stand there gawking at me all night or are you going to strip and fuck me?"

When she says that, I look up at her and smirk. "I think I will just stand here and look at my sexy wife all night, if that's ok with you baby because I am so enjoying the view of your amazing body."

Ana walks right up to me, we are face to face. I can feel her hot sexy breath on me, and I am pretty sure she can feel my breath on her. What my wife does next, blows me away, because she hasn't took control in a really thing time. But she rips open my white button down dress shirt open, which sends the buttons flying everywhere. Then she undones my belt, unbuttons and unzips my pants, and pulls my pants and boxers all the way down. Next she takes my already hard dick in her amazing mouth and starts sucking like there is no tomorrow. She looks up at me threw her eye lashes. "Now are you ready to fuck me?"

I pick her up and throw her on our bed, I am on top of her kissing her until we are both breathless. I look down at her and look in her eyes that I can't help but fall in love with her all over again. "Do you want me to fuck you hard or would you rather me make love to you baby?"

"Fuck me hard, Christian. Please, I need you. I have needed you all day, so I want you to fuck me. Hard."


End file.
